A little Horror Story
by KaiChan-HB
Summary: Es war Freitagabend, es regnete und die Ferien hatten begonnen und ein paar Jugendliche Irre gaben sich noch vor ca. 2 Stunden die Kante.


A little Horror Story – Eine (Abhandene) Abhandlung 

Es klirrte leise.

„Nun ja. Wo soll ich Anfangen? Am besten ganz von vorne, was?".

Sein Gegenüber zeigte keine Spur einer Reaktion.

„Fein, also passen Sie gut auf! Wir haben ja Zeit...?"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

„Gut! Also ich fang jetzt an!".

Es war Freitagabend, es regnete und die Freien hatten begonnen und ein paar Jugendliche Irre gaben sich vor noch ca. 2 Stunden die Kante.

Nur ich war mal wieder so Doof und hatte nicht mitgesoffen.

Meine Situation im Moment war folglich, ich musste meinen Besoffene Kumpel nach hause kutschieren. Kling einfach, was? Ja, schon wäre das Problem mit dem Plattenreifen nicht da.

Ja, ich weiß! Wie kann man so dumm sein und über eine 40 Jahre alte Landstraße fahren, bei der man garantiert schon weiß, he Junge! Wenn du da einen Unfall baust, dann kommst du erst in 2 Jahren wieder nach hause.

Das schreckliche kommt erst wenn sich deine Annahme bewahrheitet und dein bester Freund, der den Namen Fredy trägt, dir dazu vollendend deinen Autositz voll kotzt...

Vor 30 Minuten gab es wenigstens noch Hoffnung, dass ein fetter Landgutsbesitzer, der die 120 Kilo Linie übertreten hat, auf seinem knall roten Traktor vorbeifährt und dich richtig dumm anmacht, mit dem Spruch „Hey! Hast du einen Platten, Kleiner? Soll ich dich ein Stückchen mitnehmen?".

Du würdest dann mit einem netten grinsen sagen „ Ja, hab ich und ja bitte, das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen". In deinem Kopf würdest du dir allerdings gedanklich sagen „Was für ein fetter Volltrottel!", aber man sagt ja nicht was man denkt, Gott sei es Gedankt. Du würdest dich an lieb lächelnd neben diese Tonne(n) Walfleisch setzen, von der man ,wie die Chinesen es gerne tun, bestimmt 300 Flaschen Potenzmittel herstellen könnte.

Nun, diese Hoffnung löste sich jedoch auf. Warum? Weil es regnet und kein fetter Bauer mit einem roten Traktor bei so einem Wetter vorbeikommt, nein meine lieben, die sitzen jetzt in der Kneipe und trinken ein Pilz.

Was nun? Ich habe lediglich folgendes getan, meinen besoffenen Freund mit seinem Dickschädel, irgendwie aus dem Autofenster gehängt, damit er mir nicht noch mehr die Garnitur voll macht und mich auf den Weg begeben, wie man so schön sagt, um Hilfe zu holen oder wenigstens einen ADAC zu erreichen. Denn die Gelben Engel schweben ja nicht von alleine herbei.

Nun stand ich hier, vor einem Großen, Bösen und sehr Düsteren Gemäuer, das wohl den Namen Manship Manor trägt, wie ich drauf komme? Es steht auf diesem dämlichen, verfaulten Schild.

Ich spürte schon vor dem Eingang das hier etwas nicht Stimmte, das sagte schon die Dunkle Wolke die über dem Haus hing. Okay, es regnet! Da ist so was normal, bitte!

Nun genug der langen Geschichten! Kommen wir zum Punkt zurück.

Ich besah mir das Gemäuer. Es war bestimmt schon über 100 Jahre alt.

Das Efeu ragte von den Mauern und umschloss einige Gegenstände die zahllos rumlagen oder an den Mauern lehnte. Es war beängstigend, aber zugleich faszinierend. Ich öffnete das Gartentor, das morsche Holz zerfiel beinahe bei der Berührung. Das Holz war Wasserzerfressen und mit Moos überzogen. Der lange Weg zur Eingangstür, schier endlos.

Einige abgestorbene Bäume standen ungeordnet herum, an einem hing eine alte Holzschaukel.

Ich dachte mir nicht wirklich etwas dabei. Mir kam es auch nicht in den Sinn umzukehren, da man klar sehen konnte, dieses Haus, ja dieses Haus konnte nicht Bewohnt sein. Aber ich kehrte einfach nicht um, dieses Gebäude zog mich magisch an, ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden, es rief mich förmlich einzutreten. Die Gelben Engel waren mir nun auch egal.

Die schwere, alte Holztür quietschte als ich sie mühevoll nach innen schob, um in das innere zu kommen. Die Eingangshalle war riesig, die Lage war perfekt. Doch es waren keine Gelben Engel zu sehen...

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn mit einem nicht wirklich zudeutenden Blick an.

„Ja! Okay. Ich weiß! Die Engel Witze nerven!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Dann kann ich jetzt ja fortfahren!"

Der boden und all die Möbel, ob abgedeckt oder nicht, waren von einer mind. 10 cm dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. An den Wänden hingen einige Photographien, einzelne noch in schwarz-weiß. Eines unter vielen war in Farbe, ich lief ohne groß nachzudenken darauf zu.

Der feine Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und wirbelte kurz durch die Luft bevor er sich langsam wieder auf den Boden absetzte.

Das Photo zeigte eine Familie, eine junge Frau mit langen, gelockten, braunen Haaren.

Ebenfalls zeigte es einen etwas älteren Herr, braune Haare und starrer Blick.

Zwischen den beiden stand ein junges Blondes Mädchen, in der Hand einen Teddybär und ihre Blauen Augen starrte mich direkt an. Ob die Adoptiert war? Oder wieso ist die jetzt plötzlich Blond?! Seltsame...aber was soll's...ein Gelber Engel war das aber auch nicht.

Ein Räuspern war zu hören.

„Okay...", er seufzte.

Ich wisch ein Stück zurück und schaute mich etwas panisch um. Wurde ich jetzt langsam Paranoid? Oder war hier jemand oder...etwas?

Ich war nicht gerade der ängstliche Typ, aber hier in diesem Haus?

Da lief es mir Eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Ich nahm Abstand von dem Bild und schaute mich um.

Mein Blick blieb an einer Treppe hängen, meine Füße trugen mich sogleich dort hin.

Als ich auf der ersten Stufe stand kam mir der Gedanke, ob das Holz nicht vielleicht morsch ist?

Umkehren war jetzt aber nicht mehr drin, so setzte ich meinen Weg fort.

Als ich im 1. Stock ankam streckte sich mir ein endloser Gang entgegen.

Es donnerte und blitzte, das Unwetter musste schlimmer geworden sein.

Mein Blick schweifte nach Links, zu einer Tür, auf der ein Name stand.

„Carol?", fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue, das Zimmer des Blonden Mädchens?

Meine Hand griff langsam an den Knauf der Tür, als es unerwartet nochmals Donnerte.

Ich zuckte zusammen, schaute mich um, nichts. Ich öffnete nun die Tür.

Das Zimmer war in seinem eigenen Stil sehr nett Eingerichtet.

Die Wände waren in einer Rotbraunenfarbe gestrichen und der Teppichboden, soweit der durch den Staub noch zuerkennen war, war ebenfalls in dieser Farbe.

In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein Bett, die Bezüge waren zerfetzt, ich ging ein Stück näher ran um es mir genauer anzusehen. Dabei fiel mir dieser Schrank auf. Er war weiß und hatte rote Muster, ich musste leicht lächeln, nein typisches Mädchenzimmer.

Jedoch fiel mir jetzt erst das Blut auf, das eingetrocknete Blut das auf dem Boden unter dem Schrank seinen platz gefunden hatte. Panik stieg in mir auf, hastig schaute ich mich um, sah das die Bettwäsche und die Wände ebenfalls Blutbespritzt waren.

Ich rannte zur Tür, wollte nur noch hier weg!

Aber was war das? Die Tür ging nicht mehr auf!

Ich drehte mich um, die roten Gardienen wurden vom Wind wild umhergeschleudert.

Ich sah zum Schrank, etwas Stand davor, etwas das bis gerade eben nicht da war und es starrte mich an...mit kalten blauen Augen...

Vor meinen Augen wurde alles Schwarz...

...Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf. Was war passiert?

Ich war plötzlich hellwach. Ich war nicht mehr in diesem Zimmer...

Ja! Dieses Zimmer, was war das dort?!

Egal, ich war nun nicht mehr dort, der Raum in dem ich jetzt mitten auf dem Boden saß war hellerleuchtet. Die Kerzen, die in den Leuchtern an der Wand steckten flackerten.

Es musste ein alter Festsaal oder Wohnzimmer, meinetwegen auch Arbeitszimmer sein.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", ich musste nachdenken. Wie kam ich verdammt noch mal hier her?!

Und was würde mich jetzt noch erwarten?

Es Donnerte, das Licht flackerte, ich starrte auf das große Portrait...

„Himmel, Herr Gott!", immer noch schaute ich auf das Portrait, den Blick konnte ich nicht abwenden. „Dieses Bild ist ja scheußlich!"

Wieder ein durchdringender Blick.

„Was jetzt?! Das Bild war scheußlich! Schon wie die Angezogen waren! Und dann diese Farben!"

„...".

„Ich sollte jetzt lieber weiter erzählen, oder", fragte er etwas ängstlich.

Ein nicken...

Ich stand auf und klopfte mir den Staub ab. Ich ging zur Tür und drückte den Knauf hinunter. Aber welch Überraschung! Sie klemmte! Ich schaute noch mal im Zimmer um. Ah! Da war noch eine! Ich lief eilig dorthin und öffnete diese und sie ging sogar auf!

Ich lief in den nächsten Raum. Was ich dort sah verschluck mir den Atem.

Ich musste würgen.

Vor mir hingen 2 Bluttriefende Leichen. Je ein Seil um den Hals. Am Dachbalken aufgehängt...

Ich hielt mir nun die Hand vor den Mund. Der Leichen Geruch stieg nun langsam auf.

Aus den, von Ratten angefressenen Bachhöhlen, hingen dunkel graue Knochen von der eine grüne, ätzende Flüssigkeit herunter tropfte, die den Teppich langsam zerfraß. Das mussten die beiden Eltern des Mädchens gewesen sein...

Er stoppte und würgte.

Sein gegenüber reichte ihm sichtlich vergnügt eine Papiertüte, während er an seinem Kaffe nippte.

Ich ging in die Knie. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, ich weiß bis jetzt nicht ob es an dem Gestank lag oder das ich so was zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich fingen die Balken an zu knarren.

Ich schaute Nocheinmahl hoch zu den toten Körpern, nichts auffälliges.

Eine schlug die Augen auf. Ich wand den Blick ab. ...

Was?! Geschockt schaute ich dort hin. Die Augen waren Blutunterlaufen und starrten mich an.

Das Seil riss, der tote Körper knallte auf den Boden und mit ihm auch der anderer.

Vereinzelte Knochen Splitter schleuderten gegen die Wand.

Mir entwich ein Schrei. Ich sprang auf und rannte zurück in den Vorderraum.

Ich versuchte verzweifelt die Tür aufzubekommen doch sie klemmte noch immer.

Ich spurtete zum Fenster. Mist, das ging auch nicht, das hier war mind. Der Vierte Stock.

Ich drehte mich um und sah diese halbtoten Zombies hinter mir. Kurz entschlossen und nicht (wirklich)lange nachgedacht kroch ich durch das Fenster raus auf den Vorsprung und tastete mich zur Regenrinne vor. Ja, ihr denkt jetzt, toll jetzt ist er gerettet! Nein!!

Diese teile kamen mir trotz alledem hinterher. Eines diese Wesen fiel dabei sogar hinunter.

Auf dem Boden aufgekommen stand es aber sogleich wieder auf.

„Hey! Pennst du?", er schaute etwas sauer.

Sein Gegenüber stellte empört die Tasse Kaffee hin.

„Ja okay, DU schläfst ja nie!"

Jedenfalls schnappte ich mir das Blech der Regenrinne und rutschte daran hinunter in die Tiefe.

Beeindruckend, was?

Als ich sicher auf dem Boden stand musste ich lächeln. Vergessen waren all die Sorgen bis.

Ja bis das zweite Vieh vor mir auftauchte und das andre gerade hinter mir auf dem Boden aufgeklatscht war.

Schreiend rannte ich durch die erst beste Tür die ich sah und fand mich in der Küche des Hauses wieder. Einige Fleisch Klumpen lagen hier und dort rum und die Ratten labten sich daran.

Angeekelt verzog ich das Gesicht, nicht viel Besser als diese Zombies. Ich schritt durch die nächste Tür in den Hinterhof.

Hier lag vereinzelt Kinderspielzeug auf dem Boden und das Ungeziefer trieb sich hier ebenfalls rum. Ich hörte ein kichern.

Mein Blick wanderte nach rechts.

Dort saß ein Blondes Mädchen in einem blauen Kleid auf dem Boden und spielte mit etwas.

Sehr langsam ging ich einige Schritte vor.

„Kleine? Kannst du mich hören? Hast du dich auch verlaufen?", tief in meiner Magengegend wusste ich das dieses Kind, das von dem Portrait sein musste.

Das Mädchen erhob sich und drehte sich um, hörte dabei jedoch nicht auf zu kichern.

Die kalten Augen durchstachen mich förmlich.

Das kichern verstummte, „Hallo, schön das du zu uns gefunden hast".

Nun lachte sie laut und kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu.

Ich trat zurück. Besorgt schaute ich nach einem Ausweg. Ich stolperte, fiel und es wurde wieder alles dunkel...

„Ja! Und so bin ich hier gelandet!", er stellte die Tasse hin.

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Was soll ich den jetzt tun?"

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn an.

„Ich will nicht hier bleiben! Sol ich jetzt hier mit _denen_ rumhängen?!", der schwarzhaarige Junge sprang empört auf und schlug mit den Händen auf den kleinen Holztisch.

Der Mann vor ihm sichtlich unbeeindruckt.

Er öffnete den Mund und es donnerte und blitzte.

„Du wirst nirgendwo mehr hingehen, Junger Freund..."

„Wir wäre es wenn wir darum Spielen?!", der Junge stellte sich nun gerade hin.

Sein Gesprächspartner schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum hast du ANGST?!"

„Oh bitte! Du hast vor Fünf Minuten das 18mal verloren! Du wirst nicht gewinnen...", das Blonde Mädchen mischte sich nun ein.

„Halt die Klappe du verfaultes Gör!".

„Hey! Und außerdem! Bei uns ist es auch ganz lustig!", sagte sie schnippisch.

„Es ist ja nicht so das es mir egal wäre, aber na ja, es wäre ja alles gut wenn du mich nicht so erschreckt hättest!".

„Immer auf den Frauen", gab sie beleidigt zurück und hielt ihrer Puppe die Tee Tasse hin.

„Wegen dir bin ich in den blöden Schacht gefallen! Man, man, man! Meine Eltern werden ausrasten!"

„Warum?", das Mädchen schaute fragend auf.

„Ich hab meine guten Sachen versaut!"

„Hey! Reg dich ab! Du verfaulst doch eh...", sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„ich sagte doch! Es wäre nicht sooo schlimm aber,..."

„Aber?", unterbrach ihn ein andrer, Blonder Junge, der neben dem Mädchen saß und versuchte sich mit einem Bindfaden und einer Nadel, den abgefallenen Arm wieder anzunähen.

„Dieser Trottel Fredy hat bestimmt MEIN Auto geklaut!"

Sein gegenüber schüttelte mit einem Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht den Kopf. Diese Migräne...

Seid geschlagenen 3 Stunden redete dieser Junge nun schon und hatte Ihn so aufgeregt das er sich nicht mehr aufregen konnte.

„Ach bleib doch...wir sind hier doch immer so alleine. Der Alte Knochenfatzke da ist so spannend wie ein Stückbrot das in die Milch getaucht wird", der Junge legte Nadel und Faden beiseite.

„KLAPPE HALTEN DU ZUSAMMENGEFIRKELTER FETZEN!"

„Nicht persönlich werden!", der angesprochene blies beleidigt die Backen auf.

„Also los Gevattertod! Noch ein Spiel! Ich möchte zurück ins Leben! Mein Auto retten!!"

Ja, Ihn, den Tod, behandelte ein gerade mal 19jähriger als wäre ER nur ein Trottel von nebenan.

„Du wirst nicht gehen können...deine Seele gehört nun uns! Und du wirst für immer hier bleiben!", das Blonde Mädchen lachte teuflisch.

„PAH! Das werden wir ja noch sehen!".

„He, und selbst wenn du gegen Den Knochenfatzke gewinnst, wie willst du aufs dem 20 Meter tiefen Schacht rauskommen?", der Blonde knotete den faden richtig zu.

„Sei nicht so ungehobelt!", donnerte es von IHM, seine Schwarze Kutte flatterte.

„Öh...ach man! Na Dann! Bleib ich eben hier! Für immer", er grinste.

Sein Gegenüber schlug die Hände vors Gesicht...

...


End file.
